


Stressor

by echolett



Series: Stressor [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Blind eret but he's not really blind, Chat are gods, Chats look like the seelie pets from genshin impact, Emotional Manipulation, Enderman Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Good Friend Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Good Friend TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Niki | Nihachu, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, IRL Minecraft, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Its going in a completely different directions, Listen this is changes so much, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Minecraft, Minecraft but its irl, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, No beta reader, Other, Protective Philza, Slime Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Still, Temporary Amnesia, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This is before the Election ARC, badboyhalo is a demon, i was going to make it after but it won't make sense, that are watching humans cause they are bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolett/pseuds/echolett
Summary: Phil exhaled, heading into the forest. “Wilbur?” He called out, glancing around as he went in deeper into the spruce biome. He hopped down a ledge, landing as Chat fluttered about.Wilbur not here. Blob up ahead? Slime? Statue? We don’t know.“Okay, we’ll check it out, then we have to get back, the axolotls don’t like Kristen much for her to feed them,” He hummed, moving forward. He inhaled sharply as he took in the blood-splattered around the bright green grass. “O...kay? Chat, What the fuck happened here?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Philza and his wife
Series: Stressor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134680
Comments: 11
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few things: 
> 
> -If you don't do well with gore, manipulation or unsettling feeling, please don't stress yourself by reading this, as those are the main things that are going to be happening in the background. 
> 
> -Chat are gods that watch everyone. Some only watch one person, (Phil's chat) and some watch others. No one can see each others chat unless it's allowed by the person themselves. Players can join chat. 
> 
> -The irl world and Minecraft world are merged, so there animals in the world that usually aren't in Minecraft (eagles, frogs, etc.) (this happened after the Blaze empress and Overworld guardian fought with the ender king)
> 
> -Not much is know about many mobs that roam the overworld, as in the war against the ender king, many historic places were lost.
> 
> -Red stands for group agreement. Lighter shades of gray are newer gods. Darker shades are older gods (they been with Phil for a while). Red can also mean one of the older gods made a decision. Any other color than shades of gray are players.

Phil rotates his shoulders as he lands, the elytra folding and blending into his jacket as he wanders around the edge of the Dream SMP. He wanted to go in to check on his boys, but he tried to let them be independent. He tried to allow them to do as they please, unlike how he was raised. He glanced at the tall dark trees that circled around the edge of the entrance. It worked with Techno, freedom of choice, and actions, so he assumed it would work with Wilbur and Tommy.

He shouldered off his bag, opening it with a sigh. Phil was tired after such a long flight, his shoulders creaked with the elytra’s metal laced in them, annoying, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Maybe visiting would be good, he hasn't seen them in a while, and he was sure that Will's 18 birthday is soon.

Soon- Soon? Soot!! Soon. Not soon, it was yesterday. No no, next week.

The voices argued, the green Seelie hovering around as it muttered to itself. It paused, turning to Phil, jittering, and Phil smiled at it, hand hovering as it landed. 

Soon, not yesterday, next week.

It settled, unsure but confident and Phil made the mental note to ask Kristen. He tugged out a shulker box, each labeled with color, and the Seelie fluttered around the green one, “Guess we’re seeing Tubbo first, huh, chat?” It twisted and Phil huffed as he made his way in, the Seelie shrinking in distaste before springing back, muttering.

Wrong. Wrong? What’s Wrong? Guilt. Tubbo first! Tubbo box! Dadza-Dadza- Dadza!

He was used to ignoring chat, the gods were chattering and complaining. He moved through the busy village, waving to familiar ( _Not familiar to him, but from Wilbur’s letters, descriptions with Chat circling them, yelling_ ) faces, before heading to L’manburg, he was sure it was called, the Seelie darted around, oohing and awing at everything. He moved through the gate, eyeing the holes scattered around, and the multi-coloring of the wood, old and creaking but somewhere new, and chat _tsk_ in displeasure. Phil glanced around, watching as the Seelie chittered and chattered to themselves swirling around one direction.

Here.

He moved, smiling as they circled and landed on his hat. Tubbo was the first chosen, his hand hovered over the door, before knocking. He held the box in one hand. Chat voiced about the box, loudly but Phil ignored them, smiling as Tubbo, tired with narrowed eyes that brightened at Phil’s smile. “Phil!” The brunette glanced around, “Come in! Come in! What brings you to L’manburg?” Smiling, Tubbo follows as Phil walks in.

“Hey, mate, I was passing by, heading home from helping Scott with something, can’t share too much,” He lifted one of his fingers to his mouth, eyes squinting as Tubbo laughed, “But, I decided to rest, and found myself right by L’manburg, plus, I brought gifts!” He holds up the box with a grin. “The green one is yours, I think you’d enjoy it, Chat things so.”

He watched as Tubbo eyed him, before carefully taking the box out of his hands, “You didn’t run into anyone here, right? If not then that’s good… Dream and the others won’t be happy with us receiving gifts.”

“I thought you got independence already…?” Phil was sure of it, the chat never shut up about checking on them. Tubbo’s eyes stayed locked onto the box, distant before his shoulders tensed and his blue eyes locked onto Phil with a smile.

“Yeah, just- Just habit, y’know?” Phil felt his elytra shift, shoulders flaring in pain, a tight smile as Tubbo looked back at the box, before relaxing, as it settled, “I wonder… I can open it?”

“It’s yours, Tubbo.”

“Mine…” The boy muttered, eyebrows drawn as he opened the shulker, gasping, “Phil! You shouldn’t- Advanced Redstone? Do you know- How-” The boy sputtered, his hands waving back and forth as his eyes flicked between the box and Phil before his hands faltered and fell to his side, mouth shutting as he stared at the bucket-hat wearing man, “How… how’d you get this?”

Phil rubbed his neck. “Well,” He started, moving to sit on a nearby chair, “I don’t know if you guys know, but right outside this region, there’s a farming village, with huge farms! They have wind towers and so much more, and I happened to stop there, wings got tired, y’know? So I got a few things for you since I had already had Tommy, Wilbur, and Fundy’s ready,” Phil finished, nodding to himself, “Also got you a guide book, to explain the… Redstone shit."

“Thanks Phil!” Tubbo smiled, holding the box close to his chest, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall with a sigh as he placed the box on the table, “Ah, I have to go! Secretary things, Glad to see you, Tommy and Wilbur should be in their houses! Fundy’s out right now!” Phil laughed and fell silent as he watched Tubbo rush out of his front yard. Secretary things? The boy wasn’t even 16 yet. His hands moved to his hips, shaking his head, “What are you doing Will…” He muttered before glancing at the Seelie that hovered in the doorway.

Next? Next! Fundy?--Wilbur!-- Tommy next-- No, Fundy! See Wilbur last.

Phil rubbed his face, Fundy, “Okay, chat, Fundy’s next, let’s go see my... grandson,” And he was off, making sure Tubbo’s door was closed properly, the chat flattering in hesitation at Phil’s stern reminder that most of them aren’t from this planet, and don’t know right from wrong. He spared one last glance at the 15-year-old’s home before heading towards Fundy’s house.

Fundy, 16, who doesn’t live with his adopted father, Phil thought, before brushing it off, he let his 16-year-old son leave with his 13 turning 14-year-old son to do as they please? Wilbur was probably doing what he knew of. Phil shook off the thought, knocking on the wooden door to the house with a large sign that had said ‘Fundy’ in all caps. So, he guessed this was Fundy’s house.

Not here? Not here. Tubbo said- Fundy not home? Leave the box. Move on! Move.

With a sigh, the man placed the box behind a bush, sticking a note to it and moving on, as chat wanted. “It sucks that we couldn’t talk to Fundy, huh Chat?” He voiced as the Seelie buzzed around while they walked, “Would have been fun seeing what the kid was doing, right? Tubbo and him got Redstone down like the back of their hands!” His shoulders jerked as the elytra preened as he spoke. Chat flicked as it filled with laughter before settling on his bucket hat, “Maybe Sparkles taught… no, He was just as bad at Redstone as me,”

“Phil?” His hand jerked, fingers grasping the air for his sword to materialize as he glanced back, hand dropping as Niki, he was sure, Wilbur talked an awful lot about the teen, black hair with two blonde strands, his eyes narrowed slightly as he smiled, “Philza right? Wilbur and Tommy’s dad?” She reminded him of Sally, just a bit, he thought, anger rising before falling as he turned fully towards the teen.

“Yeah, that’s me, Nihachu, uh Niki is what Will called you in our letters,” His elytra flicked as Chat hovered over to her, he watched her glance to the side, eyes flickering purple. Phil’s eyes shifted also, enderman hybrids were rare, rarer since enderman don’t usually spawn in populated areas.

“Uh.”

“Sorry," Niki laughed, “It’s surprising to see new people here since Dream has a ban on new citizens unless… are you traveling?” She peered at him as Phil rubbed his neck, “You have wings? Those aren’t allowed here... You’re probably here to see Wilbur and Tommy! I think I saw Tommy with Tubbo a few moments ago…” She fell quiet and Phil raised his hands, “Oh! Wilbur was in the forest just outside of L’manburg’s walls! Oh-- It was nice meeting you, Phil, but I have delivers to make!” She rushed off before Phil could thank her, and Chat laughed as his hands fell to his side.

“I guess we should visit Tommy, huh chat?” They hummed as a response, and Phil shook his head, “I don’t even know where Tubbo went, let’s just drop these off at the boy’s house, and we can DM later, yeah?” He muttered to chat, before heading towards where the signs say.

It was a nice house… Phil cringed as he stepped over a pile of withered and dry roses, “What kinda- What the fuck?” Phil glanced at the wooden path, before pushing open the half-open door, “What up with leaving doors open and unlocked,” He questioned as he glanced around the hobbit hole house, He sighed, “Their house is cozy, innit?” Chat chittered as they darted around, taking in the house as Phil placed two boxes on the table that had papers and weapons scattered on top of it. He plucked up an empty paper, scribbling with one of the pens he found. He placed the note on top of the boxes, nodding. “Okay, well we got them their gifts, we should head home--”

Forest! Check forest for Wilbur! Check Forest! Wilbur!

“--guess we’re checking the forest,” Phil sighed, shutting the door fully before turning to the direction of the gates. It was a quick walk, his elytra allowing him to hover made it faster than before. Once he passed the gate, he let his sandals hit the path, letting the elytra fall shut. Chat buzzed around, before hovering in one direction, chirping. Phil exhaled, heading into the forest. “Wilbur?” He called out, glancing around as he went in deeper into the spruce biome. He hopped down a ledge, landing as Chat fluttered about.

Wilbur not here. Blob up ahead? Slime? Statue? We don’t know.

“Okay, we’ll check it out, then we have to get back, the axolotls don’t like Kristen much for her to feed them,” He hummed, moving forward. He inhaled sharply as he took in the blood-splattered around the bright green grass. “O...kay? Chat, What the fuck happened here?” Per usual, Chat didn’t respond to his question as Phil crept forward, keeping his feet off the blood-stained grass. He stepped forward, and cringed as the slime he stepped in, “What the fuck- did someone kill a slime out here?” He crouched and huffed. Slimes don’t usually have blood, and if they did it would depend on what they eat. Maybe, Phil tilted his head as he shoved his hands into the pile of slime, face scrunching, maybe it was attracted to the smell of blood?

Zombies usually gather when blood is involved… Phil cringed, as he spread the slime around, it was dense and hardly see-through. Spiders tend to avoid blood, and there wasn’t much known about slimes since they don’t spawn often. He felt his hand brush against something, grabbing it. Slimes did only show up when other mobs attacked, hovering in the back until the others were done with their prey.

He stumbled back, yelping as slime flew everywhere as he hit the ground, “Holy shit-” He muttered as the Seelie hovered above him, “What the fuck is this?” Staring at his hand, he eyed the small toy, “Was it a toy? Maybe it’s a sculpture from another region…?” He turned it to the side, “why would a slime eat this?” he shook it by his ear before huffing, and placing it in his bag, “I guess the cats would like it right? Let’s get back home since Wilbur isn’t anywhere…”

“Who do we have here,” Phil’s netherite sword appeared and he jerked it towards the voice, glaring at the person with narrowed eyes, “Whoa!” The person hummed, raising their hands, “I mean no harm, L’manburg is a peaceful non-violent place, after all!”

“Who are you?”

The person smiled, circling around Phil a few times, eyeing the green wearing man, “Me? My name's Eret,” Phil glared at them, before blinking as Eret appeared in front of him, holding the statue he found. Phil’s mouth fell open, eyebrows furrowing as he glanced between his bag and Eret’s hand.

“How the fuck-”

“Did you kill a slime for this? I hope you didn’t. Slimes can be protective of their things...” Eret peered over their glasses, before shaking it, “You know what it is?”

“...No,” Phil lowered his sword, watching Eret as it de-materialized into the air, “Isn’t it just a statue?” He didn’t like how Eret hummed in response to his question, eyes falling flat as he glared at the man. How’d he even get behind without Phil hearing him, he’ll never know.

“Maybe you should talk to Bad,” Eret muttered, staring at the figure, “Ah, mmm… oh, Bad’s the demon who lives on the outskirts of the SMP, he’ll probably explain this better than I will, that’s for sure, but when you’re done, come to my tower and I’ll send you home, alright?” Phil gave him a nod as he grabbed the Statue, watching the tall man walk away.

“Chat,” He started, turning his gaze to the statue that seemed to stare up at him. He didn’t like how the smiley face shined at him, “Where is Bad’s house?” And Chat sprung to life, chirping, and hissing but leading him either way. Sighing, he placed the statue in his bag, following the Seelie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am going way off my plan rn LMAO 
> 
> -plays Villain by Stella Jang-  
> -plays Mother knows best (reprise)-
> 
> a few more things
> 
> \- all the Minecraft series that I've watched  
> (One life, Minecraft Diaries, Mod mod world, anything that Philza has been in, and more (including the og mc series)  
> -are all including in the lore of how the world works. Aphmau (watch season three of MCD to understand) fought with her husband, Aaron, who was being consumed by a Shadow knight. Aphmau and him fought while the shadow knights burned towns and kingdoms down, losing many important mob based history. Many of the shadow knights linger in the nether, but many have turned into wither skeletons. 
> 
> -Phil knows he isn't a good father, but he tries his best, even if it's not this hardest.
> 
> -Lucinda is from Aphmau's series, she is a witch. Eret's vision looks like a MC spiders but blurry. this isn't relevant to the plot but i think its cool
> 
> -The ages are a bit everywhere, so I'll try and explain it.  
> Phil and his wife are over 25.  
> Fundy is 16 (Fundy is adopted by wilbur)  
> Wilbur is 17 turning 18  
> Tommy is 15 turning 16  
> Tubbo is 15 turning 16  
> Eret is 17  
> George is 19  
> Dream is 17 turning 18  
> Sapnap is 16 turning 17  
> others are in the age range of 15-20  
> Bad is over 300 years old (demon perks)  
> Skeppy is over 100 years old (half ore I guess)  
> Niki and Ranboo are young in human years (17 turning 18 and 16 respectively) but enderman year they are a bit older.

The walk to Bad’s house wasn’t too bad. Phil was used to ignoring the stares to his elytra, he was used to the whispers about how he looks similar to Tommy. He was proud the boy had gone out and made a name for himself outside of the Craft name. He wasn’t too happy when Tommy had changed his name from Theseus. But, you can’t change the past.

Maybe that was Phil’s fault. Maybe letting his two kids off into the world before they turned 18 was a mistake. Maybe paying more attention to Techno, even after what happened to Wilbur--

Bad’s not home. Bad’s potion and etc shop!Check, check!

“Well,” Phil blinked, letting his step land before stopping and watching the Seelie hover in front of him. What was he thinking about? Right, Bad’s house, “Shit,” Chat’s giggle echoed as he stretched the word, glancing around at the citizen’s that glanced at him warily. “Where the fuck is his shop, then?” 

not sure? Left?  Ask for help! Help! figure it out.

“Figure it out, you say,” He mocks, “ask for help, you say” Phil huffs, shaking his head before looking around at some citizens that floated through the slowly growing crowd. He glanced around until landing on a blue-haired man that seemed to be as lost as he was. “Fine… Hey Mate,” Phil flexed his elytra’s wings as he hurried towards the blue-haired man whose large diamond blue eyes darted to him, worryingly. Phil didn’t mind the man’s gem-like eyes, having been around stranger looking people, not to mention both of his sons are hybrids.

His unofficial son, Techno, was a show of this. 

“Uh…” The man’s teeth glimmered slightly as he spoke, and chat chipped moving around him. Phil wondered how the man became have gem, maybe a witch? Or a dragon hybrid. “Me?”

“Yeah! I’m looking for someone named Bad? Eret told me to visit him-- oh! Because of this-” Phil tsked muttering the last part as he dug through his bag, pulling out the statue and holding it to the man’s face, “Name’s Phil.”

The diamond man blinked, eyebrows furrowing before his wide eyes widened somehow, “You’re Wilburs dad! I’m Skeppy, I live with… mmh, Bad and I are roommates, He’s at his shop right now,” Phil watched with interest, there hardly any gem hybrids around to study, he found it fascinating how the man’s, Skeppy’s, eyes shifted when the sunlight hit them, or how his skin glimmered Skeppy looked back to Phil, “I can take you, Poor little guy,” Phil nodded as Skeppy gently grabbed the statue from him.

“You have to take care of yourself better, little man. Bad’s not gonna be pleased,” Skeppy hummed, knowingly, and Phil wondered how old the man was, before huffing, he didn’t mind not knowing. “Maybe you can ask for forgiveness, but he might feed you to the chickens!” 

“Chickens?” 

Why is Skeppy talking to the statue? Phil wondered, before snorting as Skeppy’s wide eyes turned to him, “I forgot you were there! Sorry, We-- Bad and I-- have a little community outside of the Smp walls, we have a farm with some animals,” Phil nods, similar to his home, that’s understandable, “We mainly do it cause Dream asked us to help feed his people, but Bad is his dad, so it wasn’t much hassle…”

“Mhh, Fathers tend to do what their children ask,” 

“Yeah! Uh, about the statue talking-- Bad doesn’t like anyone knowing, but He’ll probably tell you anyway... But Dream requested these to be made since he can’t technically have eyes everywhere… but these have a direct connection to one of the crystal balls. These little guys can teleport and everything, super cool if you ask me!”

“Ah,” Phil scratched his neck, “That’s sure… sounds complicated, mate,” Skeppy laughed, loudly as he pushed open a door, winking at the man.

“Bad! We’ve got a guest-” Phil blinked and suddenly there was a tall figure, taller than him anyway, with horns, white glowing eyes that stared at him blankly. Did Bad even have a mouth? Phil didn’t want to stare, but Demons-- Demons were rare. Most demons were captured by larger kingdoms for power in wars… For Dream to have one just wandering around his town…

“Who are you?”

“This is Phil! Wilbur’s dad, ‘member? He found Mini Dream number six! Where did you even find this?”

Phil’s wings ruffled as both people looked back at him, “It was covered in slime, outside the walls to L’manburg.”

“In a slime?” Bad echoed, sighing as he waved his hand the statue hovered over to him, “Skeppy, can you send Ant to go check that out? Let me make sure six is okay…” With that Bad turned to his… work station, Phil guesses, and began muttering to himself. Maybe it was to the statue he was muttering too. 

Skeppy smiled at Phil before heading upstairs, presumably to tell whoever Ant was. Phil bounced on the heels of his sandals, watching as Bad worked, the demon’s wings flickering. Phil wished he had a book and quill, Demon behavior was also sparse, after the great war with Lady Aphmau, many of the books lost to the fire that the Shadow Knights spread across the lands. Phil didn’t know much other than what he could guess from past knowledge.

“So, you just found him outside?” Bad’s voice cut through Phil’s thoughts, and Phil made a sound of confirmation, “Was anyone around?”

“I went out looking for Wilbur, but I didn’t see much of anyone.”

Bad hummed, straightening and placing the statue in Phil’s hand, “Good, good,” Phil’s eyes flickered to the demon’s tail, watching it jitter in thought, “You can keep him! We have too many, and usually don’t send six out since he… usually doesn’t like going out. But maybe having a break from the SMP and seeing new things would be good for him!” 

“I’m sorry what-”

Bad turned from him, placing a gloved finger on his chin, “I might need to prepare a bag for you to take…”

“Wait-”

“And maybe some food, these little guys have special diets,” 

“Mate-”

“Oh! Right, A mask would be good too…” Phil opened his mouth once more, eyes flickering between the blank smiling face on the white statue and the demon that devolved into muttering. 

“What if I don’t-”

Phil’s eltrya’s bent straightening as pain shot through them, “I don't think I was asking? I’m pretty sure I said you can have him, right?” Silence lingered in the air at the demon’s statement. Bad smiled, eyes half open as he stared at Phil, “It’ll be a fun… learning experience for you, Philza Craft. Fathers know best, right?”

Chat shivered at the demon’s tone, hovering over Phil, who smiled with a nod, “Of course, I’m sure… we must have met before for you to know my full name?”

“Ah… you are quite a legend, mister craft. Known for slaying 3 demons, and many more monsters.” Phil glanced to the side, head tilting down, “Ah, no need to be shy! That was when you were a young boy, right? Getting revenge for your parents! I understand! If you didn’t you would have never gotten those pretty wings of yours, y’know.”

“I do know,” Phil answered, turning to the door, “Thank you for the statue, Bad, and you probably won’t believe me, but I am truly sorry for killing those other demons.”

Bad stared before a glowing smile slide onto his face, waving his hand as he leaned on the counter, holding the bag he prepared from his fingers, “Those were dirty little shadow knights, mister Craft, demons that were forced to suffer. You freed them, have a nice day! Tell Kristen I said hello! Take care of Six for us, I have a feeling he might need it!”

“Right,” Phil, taking the bag and placing it in his own endless bag, didn’t question how Bad knew his wife, maybe one of the many adventures she has yet to share with him. Maybe the demon could see his past. His gaze moved to the statue, watching as it-- he stared back. “Alright little guy, let’s get to Eret and get back home.” It’s turning dark he noticed as he began walking towards a large tower near the edge of the walls. 

* * *

“Welcome stranger from the forest!” Eret grinned before Phil even stepped inside the tower, earning a blink from the bucket hat-wearing man and a blank stare from the statue sitting on his shoulder. Phil gave Eret a wary look, as the teen turned, holding the door open and letting it slam shut once Phil entered the tower. The teen hurried around, hands hovering out in front of them. Ah, Phil’s mind chimed, they must be blind… or blinded at the moment. 

“Name’s Phil.”

“Oh! You are Wilbur and Tommy’s dad, right?” Eret’s head turned to Phil, and kept their head facing Phil as they moved around a table, hands brushing on it, “They spoke a lot about you before I was kicked out of L’manburg.”

“That’s a pity, it is lovely over there,” 

“When Niki came, she helped them fix it up a bit- um, oh!” Eret grinned, hand finding a draw and tugging it open, “Tricky little thing, don’t you think? Someone keeps moving it around,” Eret seemed to grumble the last part, before shoving their hands into it.

“Maybe you should find out? I don’t think moving things around for a blind man is super… nice.” 

“Blind?” Eret voiced, tilting their head to the side as they stared at the chest, “oh! I’m not completely blind… A few years before I came to the Dream SMP, I ran into a witch, her name was Lucinda or something. I had been fighting… zombie’s I think?” Eret answered, nodding as they spoke, “where was it…oh! Right, I kinda broke into her house and she got scared and threw a potion that fucked up my vision!” Tsking, Eret shut the drawer before moving to the next one.

“Oh, sorry, Mate.”

“It’s fine, really, people assume since I have to feel to make sure it is right in front of me, but usually I tend to do fine without help,” Eret paused, holding a sheet of paper in front of them before grinning as pushing themself up, “found it! A warp scroll! I’m sure you have a waystone near your home?”

“Got one outside my door, where did you even get that from? Don’t you need ender pearls?” 

“Mmnh, One of my old co-workers helped, Enderman are plentiful outside large kingdoms, I’m sure you knew that already… Here! Have a safe trip home, Phil!”

“Nice to officially meet you, Eret,” Phil smiled at the teen accepting the warp scroll and ripping it in half, feeling himself being lifted off the ground and vanishing in a cloud of smoke. Eret smiled as they stared at the left-over smoke before turning and leaving their tower. They have plenty more things to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask any questions and ill try and answer them if they relate to the Lore of the world rather than the plot of the story (unless you're confused!)
> 
> -sorry that Bad is a little out of character, I feel like if I were a demon that watched my kind get slaughtered for power and status (even revenge) i'd be a little rough around the edges too so that's my reasoning for him acting like that to phil.-
> 
> Or just keysmash too, (love them too <3), or a long text, those are cute too 
> 
> ty for reading ill try and get the next chapter out soon but school is beating my ass :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to post on Sundays only but i keep stalling so ill just post whenever i finish a chapter!
> 
> a few more things--
> 
> I change Dream's age. He is around still 16-17. but he has been around for around the same length as Bad has (due to him being a mostly slime, and part enderman) 
> 
> The house layout is strange, as its based on Phil's season 4 house, but with a few changes. The front of the house is a hallway, that has an archway that leads into a living room (with a couch and a tv). to the left of the living room is the kitchen (With a small table, and two food bowls --the other animals all eat in the barn house they have) that is separated by a wall with an archway, but some of the wall is made of glass. after those two rooms, its bedrooms and spare bedrooms, with a bathroom. then there is the underwater basement that houses wandering travelers. 
> 
> outside the house, he has the creeper farm (unlike in actually Minecraft, in this Phil has lured the creepers and are breeding them), the cow island is still there, but the island is larger and holds chickens and pigs as well. some wolves live there to keep the live-stock in check. The axolotls and dolphins live in the ocean (that has been netted off for their safety from Drowns), and the rest of Phil's animals on his hardcore seasons 4 world live on another barn where his iron farm would be.

Phil watched as Pog stared at Six, hissing before jumping off the table as Kristen shooed him away, “You saw Bad? I hope he’s doing well! I haven’t seen him since high school!”

“Highschool?” Phil muttered to himself as Kristen held her finger near Six, snorting as he turned slightly. Phil wondered if he was still relaying information to Dream, like intended, before sighing.

“Mmnh, Bad was the history teacher,” Kristen answered, brown eyes glancing up at her husband, “so this little guy is something he made? He's so cute, aren’t you, little man?” She cooed at the statue, laughing as it warbled. 

“I think it’s supposed to talk,” He watched as both Kristen and Six turned to him, “It might be able too if it learns like a parrot?”

Kristen hummed, nodding as she turned her attention to Six, “I don’t know… usually the things Bad makes are special like they have a secret or something. Like fire breathing-”

“He isn’t a dragon, Kristen,”

“He might be, Phil, he might be…” Phil blinked and Kristen placed her chin on the table, eye-level with Six, “are you a dragon, little guy? Phil-” She jolted up, a large grin on her face, “what if we threw him off the roof-”

Phil opened his mouth, that was an idea, a bad one, for sure, but an idea. He was cut off by the room shaking and a loud whine. 

“What the fuck-”

MOUTH?? IT HAS A MOUTH?? BOTTOMLESS HOLE TIME!!

“Holy shit!” Kristen cheered, placing her hands on Phil’s face as Six repeatedly opened his mouth over and over again, “It has a mouth- Phil, Phil, it has a mouth-”

“I can see? How the fuck does this thing have a mouth?”

“Does- Does it eat?”

“I think so? Bad gave me a bag full of stuff for it-”

“BA--D”

It spoke.

Phil let out a nervous chuckle as the two humans turned to Six, his blank eyes staring at the two as he opened his mouth once more, “Bad?”

“Oh my god-”

“This is my son now, Phil,” Kristen muttered, letting her hands fall to her side as she stared at him. 

“Kristen you can’t adopt this thing-”

“Phil, he’s mine.”

“Phil-” he warbled, the echoing voice pitched slightly as he struggled, blank eyes squinting. Phil blinked as Kristen turned to him with large stars in her eyes, “Phil!” he mimicked, once more before closing his mouth that seemed to vanish.

“How the  _ fuck _ -”

“Don’t swear in front of him!” Kristen hissed, waving her hands before turning back to Six, “Don’t listen to him, Mini Dream, listen to Mama-”

“Maaa-ma,” Phil’s wide eyes widened as Six’s mouth moved again, warbling around Kristen, who covered her mouth in a sob.

“We need to call Bad, right now.” 

“Shush, my love, let's enjoy our new child-”

“Stop-- Stop calling it  _ that _ .”

Kristen cooed as Six hopped around the table. Phil took a seat, raking a hand through his blonde hair before sighing. The first thing he needs to do is contact Bad, and ask him if… this was normal. The second is figuring out if Six could mimic anything else. 

“What do you eat, little man? Meat? Pork? Beef? We have lots of that,” Kristen asked, glancing at Phil, “Phil, Bad gave him to us, so we can’t give him back! He’s our son!” 

“We have two kids!”

“But they’re gone! Outdoing as they please! Techie isn’t meant to come back for another year!” Kristen huffed, eyes squinting as she turned back to Six, humming as he hopped onto her open palms. She held him up to Phil’s face, grinning, “Plus, if we figure out how far this little man can go, we can tell Bad!”

“Why don’t we just tell Bad now?” He stressed, eyeing the statue before directing his focus to Kristen, “Then he can tell us what to do-”

“Or he might take Mini Dream away!”

“Don’t call it that-”

“But that’s what he is, right?” Kristen raised one of her eyebrows, “he’s like a chat but for Dream, right? Does that mean Dream can see us now? Hello Dream!” Six chirped bouncing around Kristen’s hand. Phil cringed at how it echoed around them, “See, I think he likes the name Mini Dream.”

Phil sighed, “I don’t think… he knows what he likes,” Playing with his sweatbands, Phil continued, “He’s like a cat or something, I don’t know, Kristen, we can’t keep him-”

“We kept TechnoBlade.” 

“That’s different-”

“No, it's not. That boy followed you here and you scooped him up and claimed him as your own, so I’m doing the same to Mini Dream.” The two stared at each other before Phil’s shoulders slumped, a sigh escaping from his mouth as Chat snickered. Kristen cheered, laughing as Six mimicked it. “Glad we can come to an agreement, Mister Craft!” Phil covered up his snort as Kristen left the kitchen, speaking words for Six to mimic as she walked. 

* * *

Phil loved farming. It was a thing he picked up when Techno followed him and Will home one time from the nether. To keep the piglin hybrid from hurting anything, he allowed him to farm. Phil loved to farm with his kids ( _ and apprentice _ ) because Techno would help, and Tommy would try and help put all the chickens in their fenced-off area, and Wilbur would play a new song he was working on. 

It was relaxing. A comfort that Phil hardly had due to the number of things he had to worry about. 

That comfort slipped away once Sally showed up, but Phil doesn’t mind. Phil never minds. ( _ Maybe he minded a little. Maybe he minded how that woman wormed her way into his son-- HIS son’s brain, tricking him, deceiving him, making him think that Phil’s fatherly love for his own child wasn’t good enough-- _ ) Phil didn’t mind. He didn’t mind when Tommy slowly stopped helping with the chickens, rather being out in the field killing off stray creepers that escaped from the creeper farms. He didn’t mind when Techno started leaving more and more, his potatoes withering slightly before springing back to life once he came back. 

He didn’t mind when Wilbur had to take care of his own --  _ new, baby _ \-- son. 

Phil didn’t mind.

He did mind, however, Six sitting on a box, warbling and trying to mimic Phil as he farmed. He eyed it carefully, before turning his gaze back to farming. 

He swore it was a second, he did. He looked away for a second, and in that second, a large bang was heard not too far from where he had placed Six, and he ignored it, because his kids used to make lots of noise, looking around and exploring, so why won’t Six. He’s been here for about 2 weeks. He’s finally got some words done, without pitching up the voice that echoed slightly.

In that second, when he didn’t go investigate the sound, a shadow overtook the sun shining on his covered back, lingering on the floor. He tilted his hat, blinking at the pair of blue sneakers before tilting his head farther. His mouth fell open as he stared at it.

“Phil!” 

Ah. Phil’s shoulders tensed as he took in the man? Boy…? He raised his hands, “Six?”

“Dream,” The… creature hummed, leaning into Phil’s touch as Phil placed his hands on its face, “Dream,” it repeated. 

Phil, an average man (an average man with three kids -- though two of the three would disagree--), gave a slow blink, one similar to how Pog or Champ would give him as he stared at… Dream. “Dream?” It chirped, and its eyes opened. Wide black voids stared down at blue. Was his hair green? No... it was blond. Phil was confused, “Okay Mate lets… let's go inside.” 

“Inside,” it nodded, eyes still wide and black and empty. Phil swallowed, placing his hoe, back into his shulker box, before turning towards his house, the taller creature following, hands gripping Phil’s hand. It chirped and warbled, and cooed at the animals they passed, before directing its face towards the back of Phil’s head. Chat was… down, he thinks. Either that or most of the gods that normally watched were busy, and there aren’t enough to form a physical shape.

“Phil, you don’t usually….” Kristen trailed off as Phil waved his free hand at the creature-- Dream. “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘ _ oh _ ’,” Phil deadpanned, raising an eyebrow as Kristen stared, “This… is Dream.”

“Dream!” It chirped. 

“What-- What happened to Six?”

“I think this is one of the things you mentioned. Where Bad adds exciting things.”

Kristen’s mouth opened, her eyebrows furrowed before smoothing out and nodding, “alright… That’s fine- We can handle this!” She pumps her fist, smiling, “We the Craft family! We’ve overcome more difficult things than this!”

“Kristen-”

“Phil, we’re doing this.”

Phil’s shoulders slumped, and he sighed as Dream chirped behind him. “Okay, fine. We’re still calling Bad.” 

Kristen waved him off, tugging Dream towards the couch with a smile, “Hi Dream! Do you remember Six?”

Phil blinked as Dream copied Kristen’s confused face, eyebrows furrowed and mouth twisted, it hummed, before its void eyes looking at Kristen, “Six…” It brightened, chirping before bristling, “Six. Me.”

“Yes! Six is you! You’re Six, do you remember yourself, Dream?”

It hummed again, louder, before tilting its head, and pointing at itself, “Dream,” Kristen nodded, “Dream, Six.” 

“This is getting nowhere, Kristen-”

“Then you come talk to him!” 

Phil was then tugged in front of Dream’s sitting figure and pushed to the floor by his wife, Dream giggled, echoey-- it sounded like Phil was once again submerged underwater. He sighed as Dream’s giggles fell quiet, and the… boy, (Phil couldn’t keep calling him an It. Not when he looks so alive and human-like-) blinked, and all of a sudden he had eyes. 

Bright green, Lime, maybe? Maybe an Acid green. Stared down at him with a large smile, “...oh, what?” Kristen muttered as Dream looked up at her with his…. New eyes. “That's so cool… he’s like those mimicking mobs! That’s so cool…” Phil eyed the teen, he decided, holding his hand out, “You never did tell me what Bad really told you,”

“He didn’t tell me much, other than Six has a special diet and a mask.” Phil blinked as Dream tilted his head to the side, placing a cold hand on his. Phil let his fingers wrap around it, blinking as it squished around his grip, coating his hand. He cringed.

“Maybe he knew this was going to happen?” Dream watched, a shiver running through the teen's body as his hand merged back together. Dream yawned.

“Wouldn’t be surprised. Demons are tricky beings,” Phil sighed, nose scrunched up, held his hand as Dream leaned back on the couch, “I think he’s part slime or something of the sort…” 

Kristen gave a nod, “His colors do seem to be… tinted green,” She placed a hand on the teen's hair, “his hair has green see-through tips! How did we not see that?”

“Maybe it’s something to do with his form? He was a statue for who knows how long, maybe everything hasn’t come back yet?” Kristen hummed as she played with the boy’s hair. 

“Phil?” The boy's eyes landed on him, “Phil, right?”

Phil shook off the slime from his hand, nodding, “Yeah, mate, that’s me,”

“Mnh… thanks you for looking over me, Six… can be a bit of a handful,” Dream muttered, leaning into Kristen’s touch, eyes falling shut, “I think?”

“You think?” Phil mused, eyebrows raising as Kristen shrugged. They definitely need to call Bad. “explain to us what happens, if you can, you seem a bit out of it, kid,”

Dream exhaled, sitting up straighter, “See, I don’t remember a lot. Uh, I can just remember some of my childhood with Bad, and--” The teen paused, blond (tinted green, he noted) eyebrows furrowing as his leg started to bounce, “--and that's it. I don’t  _ remember _ anything else--” 

Phil sat next to the boy as Kristen sighed, “It’s okay, Dream, no need to stress over it,” She smiled, placing a hand on the teen’s head, “Just breathe, we’ll help you get it sorted out, alright?” Phil nodded in agreement. If Dream didn’t remember anything other than his childhood, then who knows what could happen. “Just continue explaining what you do remember, and Phil will try and fill in the blanks.” Dream stared ahead of him, before nodding slowly.

“I, uh, remember being with Bad for a long time, then Blue came, and we settled down,” His already furrowed eyebrows furrowed more, until wrinkles formed on his forehead, “uh… hmm, then everything is fuzzy. The other thing I can remember is waking up when Blue was talking to me,” 

“Blue… being Skeppy?” Phil asked, taking note of the recognition of the name, to that, Dream nodded, “right… I found you outside of L’maburgs walls, with blood and slime covering the grass and trees… Do you remember any of what happened there?”

Dream blinked, eyes wide with confusion before tilting his head to the side, “No,” He paused, biting his lip before bouncing his leg a few times in a row. He looked at Phil, “I don’t remember anything about that.”

Phil sighed as Kristen frowned. He kind of figured that would be the case. “Alright, what we’re going to do--”

“We’re gonna house him! At least until he gets his memories back! If he can, Right Phil?” Kristen hummed, leaning on the freckled boy, staring at Phil, who scratched at his never-growing stubble.

“As I was going to say, we should call Bad up and tell him what happened. If… Dream wants to stay--”

“I would, you were very nice to Six…”

“--then we can sort out something with Bad.” Phil’s shoulders slumped, “But for now, I suppose Dream can stay with us until We get in contact with Bad.” Kristen cheered, making Champ hiss and Dream mock that hiss in surprise. 

Phil ran a hand over his face, he can’t keep letting Kristen adopt people or animals. Where was he even going to sleep? Can he turn back into his statue form? Phil pinched his nose, holding in a sigh. He thought his days as a father were… promptly over, with taking care of kids. 

Looking at Kristen, who pressed her face to Dream’s and took a picture with a new camera, both wearing large smiles, though Dream’s a bit strained, confusion laced in his large eyes and watching her and Dream get along so well made his shoulders relax, a smile gracing his face.

He guesses he can have one more shot at being a father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nether adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry
> 
> I'm working on another story, because i had an idea and it's been stuck in my head, so this chapter is basically the same as chapter 2 in the first story but from Phil's POV.
> 
> //TW mentioned vomiting, but not actual Vomiting.  
> \-----  
> a few more things
> 
> Each 'ruler' has a whole city. The Blaze empress's city is engraved in the nether's walls, and her castle is placed right in the center of the void. (like in Phil's hardcore world). 
> 
> The purple text is Kristen. (Players can join in chat if they have the 'channel number') 
> 
> Most of the chapters won't be any other POV other than Phil's and maybe Kristen. Sadly in this story, you won't get to see Dream's thoughts until much later :)
> 
> The time works the same as I explained in the other story, but I'll but a reminder in the endnotes :)
> 
> hope you enjoy and thank you for the wonderful comments! (also, 2k hits? CRAZY! Thank you all so much!)

Phil sipped on his straw, watching from the corner of his eye as Dream mimicked him more. Kristen had spoken to Bad, a few days after Six turned into Dream. They had both called, but Bad only answered Kristen’s seven calls. He had laughed when they explained what had happened, and with a smile and crinkled eyes told them that this happened all the time, and soon Dream will get his memories back. 

He sighed, refocusing his eyes and blinking as he found Dreams large eyes staring at him, “I..” Dream opened his mouth, “I was calling your name for a bit,” Phil moved the straw from his mouth, raising an eyebrow, “Kristen told me that you were going to take me to the… uh, nether?” Phil didn’t really want to take the teen to the Nether, fearing for the worse. If Dream got hurt, then got his memories back, what would happen?

“Right, right,” Phil hummed, “Maybe we should… no, I can’t afford to miss any more days of working on the void,” Phil muttered to himself before sighing, “Alright, kid, Let’s go to the Nether,” Dream cheered, clapping his hands childishly, following Phil into the house. “First-”

“You’re finally going to the Nether?” Kristen’s head popped from their shared room, “Good! I’ll watch when you open Chat up, make sure you pack enough things for both you and Dream.”

“I always pack enough-”

Kristen raised an eyebrow, “You hardly pack enough for you to survive the number of days you spend in there, Philza.” 

Dream giggled, muffled behind his hand as Phil pouted, before plucking up his bag. He watched as Kristen tugged out a similar bag, filled to the brim with things and handed it to Dream, placing two kisses on the teens slightly transparent face before placing a kiss on Phil’s lips, pulling away with a smile, “have fun, don’t get too hurt, and say hi for me!” 

She walked with them to the portal, waving as the two disappeared into the purple haze. 

* * *

Phil inhaled, taking a step out of the portal and laughing as Dream stumbled out, face more green than usual. “If ya’ gonna puke, do it in the forest over there,” Phil informed the boy, hand waving to the bright red forest cover in fog. Dream removed his hand from his mouth, taking a large gulp of the hot air that lingered before slowly shaking his head as Phil flicked open chat, whose voices screamed in his ears. 

PHILZA MINECRAFT You haven’t opened chat in about a week!! Not pog man  who is that? who is what? Green? Slimy yuck

Children, please let Phil explain once he gets to the blaze empress.

Momza! Momza! Sorry Sorry mom

“Phil, are you alright?” Dream’s voice filled his ears as the Seelie circled around him, “You blanked for a second…?”

“I’m good, kid, Just… Just chat being loud, are you doing fine? Not sure how well slimes can do in the heat,” Dream raised his hand that melted slightly before forming his hand, “oh,”

“I… I should be fine,” Dream nodded, slow and thoughtful before smiling, “At least I don’t need to throw up again!” Phil laughed as began walking through the Nether’s dull red, the Lava hissed and crackled loud in their ears as they walked along the edge, “What… What are we planning on doing? I know that you wanted to take me-”

Phil’s eyes opened as he looked at Dream, “Well,” He started, shoving his hands into his coat pockets, “The Blaze Empress wants to see you. I mean-- I explained to her what happened, and she insisted on seeing you to… help you? Bad already said that it would all come back, but we don’t know how long that will take, and you seem to really want your memories back. She, the Blaze Empress, She’s quite fond of you, y’know?” 

“Oh… Is she like… my mom or something?”

Phil snorted, “No, no! She… You used to do this thing with your friends, Manhunt, and you would come into the nether and try to make it to the end without being corned by your friends. Everytime she could tell when you come to the nether, she would get so excited,” Phil explained, a smile on his face, “and she would watch you make your way through the nether, with cool little tricks that you usually did to escape your friends,”

“I sound really cool,”

“She thought so, probably the most fun she had since the war…” Phil’s eyes lit up as he quickened his pace, “Okay- Since you don’t have wings, or an elytra, you have to ride my faithful steed!” He grinned as Dream stared at the two-legged creature, “This is Fire-- Stop laughing, Dream, it’s a good name.” Phil deadpanned as Dream sniffled a laugh, “You have to ride him, since you can’t fly.”

Dream giggled into his palm, “H-how am I supposed to ride him?” Dream managed to get out, as Fire stared up at him with unamused eyes, “Why- Why does he look like that--” Phil crossed his arms as Dream wheezed, Chat giggling at the sound and filling with ‘Tea pot’. His neutral face turned into a grin as Fire turned around, gently shoving Dream onto the Strider. The teen screamed as Fire swayed slightly before standing straight. “Why would you-- you do that-” The end of his sentence pitched in volume as Fire swayed side-to-side, following Phil as he hovered over the lava. 

“It’s fine! It’s completely safe!” Phil laughed as Dream held onto the sides of Fire, eyes wide as the Strider continued to follow Phil, “Fire is my most trustworthy friend!” 

“Phil-”

“And he’s completely safe, isn’t that right, Fire? Such a good boy,” Fire cooed, shaking slightly. Phil laughed as Dream whined as the movement, “Dream, just relax, the kingdom isn’t that far away, just a few more minutes,”

“Are you… are you sure?” 

“Yeah,” Glancing around the large ocean, Phil hummed, elytra wings flapping gently, “I’m sure. Kristen wouldn’t have let me take you if she didn’t completely know this route is safe.”

“K-kristen’s been on… Fire?” 

Phil hummed, “yeah, She said it was scary at first, but she got used to the rocking. He’s like a boat, but alive.” He lowered himself, holding his hand out for Dream, who took it, “I wouldn’t have let you ride him if I didn’t know he was completely safe.”

“Right,”

“Kristen and I would never put you in harm's way, understand?”

“Yes,” Dream stared at him before looking down at Fire, “I get it, It- It’s not as bad now…”

Phil smiled before going slightly higher, shaking his wings from the heat of the lava. The conversation ended and the only sound was the jittering of Fire, and the crackling and bubbling of the hot lava below them. 

He grinned, “Look, lands right here,” Landing, his wings curled around him, as Fire stepped out of the Lava, chirping as Dream fell to the warm ground, hissing as his form melted slightly. “That was fun, wasn’t it?”

“It… It was something.” 

Phil laughed, rubbing his hand over Fire’s head, smiling before watching the Strider wobbled away to the group that was following them. “He’s a good boy,”

“R..right. He’s very ugly,”

“Don’t be rude, Dream.” 

The teen laughed, and when Chat’s chime bell laughter joined in, Phil rolled his eyes, “Come on, mate, let's hurry, we have an Empress waiting for us,” Phil began his walk through the forest, to find the beginning of the city with Dream following behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nether time moves slower,,, i guess (to represent the nether subspace advancement, which is also true), So while Phil and Dream were in the nether for what it feels like a day, its was three days on the overworld.
> 
> The end works similarly, so going through the nether will take about a few hours, ( a day in the overworld) and they'll stay in the end for about two or three days, (2 to 3 weeks in the overworld)." is how I explained it in the first story.
> 
> Nether time moves slower in the nether but faster in the overworld. They are in the nether for about a day, but in the overworld, it's been three days. 
> 
> The end time moves super slow in the end but fast in the overworld. Them being there for two days is two weeks in the overworld. 
> 
> Underwater, time moves the same as it does in the overworld. It just feels like they've been underwater longer.


End file.
